yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Library
The Library (夢幻図書館, Mugen Toshokan, Phantom Library) is one of the main areas accessible from The Nexus. The Library's portal can be activated by going onto Urotsuki's computer, selecting the tools icon and selecting the TXT option, then choosing the first option. Features The walls of the Library are covered in a nighttime cityscape and contains sixteen rows of bookshelves and two couches. From these bookshelves are 31 different books that repeatedly slide in and out. When you interact with them, you are able to read them. They contain various images and literature of different forms, such as recipes, poetry and a diary. The 2nd book on the shelf to the left of the door will take you to the Maiden Outlook, and the last book in the 2nd shelf down from the door on the right will take you to the Apartments. (As of 0.99h, this book will only appear after having visited the apartments atleast once) One of the lower bookshelves has a ladder leaning on it. If you interact with the back of this shelf directly across from the ladder, you will be transported to Word World. Equipping the Glasses effect here will make a book appear on the (previously empty) southern most bookshelf that transports you to the Eyeball Archives Books Books can be read by interacting with different library shelves, below is a list of translations for each text, in alphabetical order. * book txt 1-1 Window. for that person in the window, every hour remains the same. and yet he does not quit, the window reveals no change. for that person in the window, every hour remains the same. and yet he does not quit, the window reveals no change. *book txt 1-2 What are you? are you a person? are you a thing? are you alive? are you dead? do you exist? can you prove you exist? can you prove you are there? can you not prove you are there? are you are you are you - are you not here? - so, you should not be here. so, you should not exist. - you must leave leave leave leave leave leave you must disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear leave disappear leave disappear LEAVE DISAPPEAR LEAVE DISAPPEAR LEAVE! DISAPPEAR! LEAVE! DISAPPEAR! *book txt 1-3 I am the god of this world. If I did not exist, This world would not be perceived. - I am the dust of this world. If I did not exist, this world would not be complete. - I am the most enlightened state of this world. If my knowledge did not spread, this world would be blind. - I am the most foolish of this world. Because of my knowledge, this world cannot be understood. - I am. - I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am I am - I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I ... *book txt 893 1-1 to 1-3 I got scraped. + A picture of Surimuki *book txt 草 1 A: Is this (your) broken clock a clock? - B: No, it's not a clock. At a stopped point in time there are no clocks. - A: Well, then what is it? - B: A stopped clock, or something that looks like it has the shape of a clock, Or something that has once been a clock. - A: Well, then where have the "clocks" gone? - B: That I do not know. - A: What will I become when I DIE? - B: That I do not know either. *book txt mudai stop it. stop it. your heart, which I touched strains to stop. - show me inside your heart. I'll paint it out with this green crayon. - if it calms down show it to me once again. - your heart will once again this time, be together with mine, become green. *heart 256 I don't know if you'd want it, but I'm giving this heart to you. *kura txt 3 The correct way to walk in the Red room. - Mysterious Magazine August issue supplement. *kura txt 5 Tempura with boiled eggs ------Ingredients------- 1111 green onions 3756 grams of Mikaso 65535 grains of bean 2828 cases of prawn 4274 medaka fish 5382 ringlets of squid 5326 centimeters of boiled eggs (?) ------------------------ Text posted on the second line of page 58 *mudai (note: not 'book txt mudai') (this translation isn't completely accurate) My hands are trembling. They have a burning pain. It was a Keloid, little by little, I can see it getting worse. - For the love of God, I want to fall. Ouch. Painful. Why me? - I move to the mirror. I look horrible. Day follows, I sleep, morning comes. - Mother. Mother. Mom. *sababooks_1 and _2 ~Marginal Vivid Worker. + A picture of Marginal Vivid Worker *にっき 1-1 (FRIDAY) Suddenly, my mother gave me a private teacher for the high school Exam. - He is going to come tomorrow. I have to take a cram class, I'll be tired. *にっき AA Seems to be some kind of formula (top left) *にっき 1-2 (Saturday) My holiday was ruined because the private teacher stood by me all day. - And I'm very tired, I dont know why. *にっき 1-3 (Sunday) Today, the private teacher came over in the morning - He didnt go back to his house for the day. And my parents said nothing. *にっき 1-4 (Monday) At least I have been studying all night. - My parents stop me from going to school, but it's Monday. - They keep me in my room. *にっき 1-5 (Tuesday) Teacher gave me a strange drug. - I have a headache. - My height got shorter. *にっき 1-6 (Wednesday) I'm sick. Hand breaks. - (throughout the berry?) *にっき 1-7 (Thursday) KILL. - HELP. - MOTHER. *にっき 1-8 (Friday) -blank- *にっき 1-9 (Saturday) Number. Yummy. Gallery Below is a map and gallery of all the contents of the different books that can be found. They are listed by shelf according to the map, moving left from the door. Librarymapwork2.png|Library map showing book locations Book_txt_1-1.png|book txt 1-1 to 1-3 book txt 20-1.png|book txt 20-1 - takes you to the Maiden Outlook book txt 145-1.png|book txt 145-1 book2.png|mudai book1.png|book txt 893 - Surimuki's book. book txt yume.png|book txt yume book txt mudai3.png|book txt mudai3 book txt mudai2.png|book txt mudai2 book txt mudai.png|book txt mudai marginbook.png|sababooks 1 & 2 - Marginal Vivid Worker's book. wakuwakusan1.png|waku-waku san book txt 20-5.png|book txt 20-5 book txt 145-2.png|book txt 145-2 book txt sn2.PNG|book txt sn 1-1 - 1-5 book txt 145-3.png|book txt 145-3 にっき 1-1.PNG|にっき 1-1 to 1-9 - Takes you to the Apartments 01_heart256.png|heart 256 - Unlocks a wallpaper of this image. lxl_1.png|lxl_1 book txt bekurotu.png|book txt bekurotu book txt syousou.png|book txt syousou book txt 草 1.png|book txt 草 1 File:710_txt01_-_03.png|710_txt01 to txt03 Book_txt_yomihito-shirazu-1-5.png|book txt yomihito shirazu 1 - 5 kura_txt10.png|kura_txt10 Word.jpg|Word World kura_txt8.png|kura_txt8 kura_txt6.png|kura_txt6 kura_txt5.png|kura_txt5 kura_txt3.png|kura txt3 book3.png|Map of the Red Brick Maze Archtele.png|Eyeball Archives (only visible with glasses equipped) Category:Locations